pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Beyblade Wiki123
Hello and welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *'Check out the many polices' we have here. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! *'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Hstar (Talk) 15:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Anime Issues Just letting you know if you have any Anime Related Issues you know who to talk to! Whether it's Characters, Episodes or the Pocket Monsters themselves! If you have time maybe you could check out Project Anime! Leave a message on my talk page by clicking the section of my signature saying "Chief Editor of the Anime Department!" that will direct you to my talk page, at the top there's a button saying "Leave a Message" click it and type your message, making sure you state your subject which you can do by making a heading or typing in the Subject Box beneath/above your message and also make sure you sign the message using four tildes ~ or by clicking the signature button. If I'm not available contact a member of Project Anime. If they're unavailable then a PokePower member and if they are too (which is doubtful as most of us are online) then contact an . I hope you'll take an interest in this wiki and perhaps visit some Anime Articles! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! Your talk page Just letting you know I've edited your talk page so it looks better. I've changed your images to a gallery. I've added back your first wiki message (never remove your first one) I've added my welcome message and finally I've added this messsage explaining why your talk page has been changed. Once you have 25 edits why not come join us on . That way you can introduce yourself (it will say along the right hand side if people are online.) If you want me to edit your profile and add a character or make it look like mine but with your details and info then thats cool. I also make userboxes. You tell me what you want and the colours and I'll add 'em to your profile. is a fan of Celebi.}} This would be an example one (there's a hidden link to Celebi). Other than that please read your messages and if you have any issues contact me or another Admin :) -- Hstar (Talk) 15:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Hello and welcome to the Pokémon wiki. I am here to ask you to remove the images at the top of your user talk page. As stated here in section three, ''user talk pages are not extensions of user pages, talk pages are not meant for the user's content and info such as that will be reverted/removed. I am here to give you a heads up before I must remove them. 17:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :PS. You should also read up on the user image policy before you upload any further personal images. 17:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I have reverted your last edits and removed the gallery, in the same link I gave you, it is stated that you may not remove messages from your user talk page unless they are archived. 22:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You aren't allowed to remove any messages from your talk page. Consider this your final warning, if you do it again, you will be blocked. – ''Jäzz '' 16:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC)